


Five More Minutes?

by splatoonjoycon



Category: Hoshi no Kirby, Kirby (All Media Types), Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Tooth Rotting Fluff, and i may not have the game or a switch but i’m pumped that my boys marx and gooey are back!!!!, btw this is a gijinka fic so..... don’t imagine the blobs with human hands, god im rly writing a kirby fanfic in 2018, hope y’all enjoy lol, maybe prince fluff will return someday......, pls, slothful jeremiah? i think you mean slothful marx, so the new kirby star allies dlc is coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatoonjoycon/pseuds/splatoonjoycon
Summary: Kirby and his three boyfriends go on a nice outing to... well, theywouldbe going on a nice outing if Marx hadn’t dragged them all back to bed. Marx truly is a traitor!





	Five More Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is nothing like anything i’ve written on this account bc ive only written stranger things but..... hear me out........ kirby marx gooey and fluff are all boyfriends and all sleep in and cuddle and have a nice time thanks have fun reading this shit lmao

Marx loves to sleep. That’s something all three of his boyfriends known very, very well by now. He’ll sleep in at any opportunity, even when he isn’t supposed to. He’d probably sleep in on his own wedding day. Marx was just.. a very sleepy guy, despite the fact that he barely does anything to justify said sleepiness. Kirby found this endlessly endearing, as he did everything about Marx and his other two boyfriends as well. He just thought it was just so adorable how he was always sleeping and always pulling him back into bed to cuddle him! ADORABLE! 

However, it wasn’t as adorable today.

All four boys were _supposed_ to be out on the beach, having fun. Building sandcastles and eating watermelon and splashing each other in the water.

However, it was currently 6pm, the time they were supposed to be back from the beach, and everyone was still in bed, limbs tangled and snores echoing off the walls. The first one to notice this was Fluff, who finally woke up due to Gooey drooling on his shoulder. He smiled and gently pushed Gooey’s mouth away from his shoulder, opting to let him rest his head on his stomach instead. And that’s when he realized the time. Oh. He sat up and gently shook Kirby awake, who was entangled in Marx’s arms currently. He groggily opened his eyes and looked back at Fluff with a puzzled expression. “Fluffy..? What is it..” Kirby asked in a sleepy tone that absolutely melted Fluff’s heart. 

“Hey, Kirb.. weren’t we supposed to be at the beach by now?” Fluff asked gently. And that’s when Kirby realized that the sun was already setting. He shot up out of bed and out of Marx’s slothful grasp, waking the jester in the process. “Hey- where are you going..?” Marx’s question was ignored as Kirby jumped out of bed, hurrying to the window and frowning when he reached it and saw pink and orange hues painting the sky. “W-Wh? What happened? We were.. s’pposed to be.. at the beach..” Marx could feel the guilt pooling in his stomach. Kirby sounded so upset! He’s upset the sweetest living being on Popstar- no, in the whole universe! All because he wanted to sleep. Almost made him want to.. apologize. It was hard to believe that Marx tried to kill Kirby some odd years before this. “I- Sweetie, please don’t get upset, but.. We may have.. overslept.. a little. And that might be because.. I dragged us all back into bed to sleep. Because I was tired. ..I’m sorry.” When did Marx get so sincere? 

Kirby was stuck between looking on the positive side of things or being really upset. And he was leaning a little bit towards really upset, because he really wanted to go to the beach! He turned from the window with this confession, tears pooling in his eyes. Kirby may have defeated countless foes, destroyed planets and fought unimaginable creatures and fiends, but he still needed his time to be emotional. “I-I thought you guys wanted to go too..” He said quietly. With this, the whole party was awake, even Gooey. “Kirby, what happened? Why’s it dark, it’s supposed to be the morning..?” Gooey asked, rubbing his eyes. He had no clue what was going on yet, having just woken up. Kirby didn’t particularly want to answer that. He knew that if he talked, he’d just start bawling, and he didn’t like crying! Fluff sighed and explained. “We missed our beach day because _someone_ wanted more sleep.” He eyed Marx.

Meanwhile, Kirby had already chosen crying over not.. doing that because holding in your tears is hard once you have to cry! He covered his face with his hands and sat down against the wall. Marx felt it was his duty to fix this, since he was the one who started this mess in the first place. He got up out of bed and sat down next to Kirby, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. 

“Hey, Kirbs.. I’m really sorry for oversleeping. I swear I’ll never do it again..” Kirby removed his hands from his face to look up at Marx. “You- You promise?” He asked cautiously. Marx only nodded in response. “Never again. Especially not if it makes you so upset.. I love you so, so much, you know? I don’t like seeing you so sad..” Marx kissed the top of Kirby’s head, earning a sniffly giggle from the pink-haired boy in his arms. “I love you, too, Marx..” Kirby replied quietly. The other two boys decided to join them, kneeling down on the floor and wrapping their arms around each other. They all stayed like this for a long while until Gooey spoke up. “Why don’t we.. all get back in bed? It’s warmer up there.” The group processes that information before agreeing that it was a good idea, and climbing back up into bed, only to immediately entangle themselves in each other again.


End file.
